Aktifitas SNSD dipagi hari
by nipus11
Summary: Kegiatan para member SNSD ketika pagi hari. cek aja deh


Miseute miseute nalbwa miste miste kegeubaro nooooo

Nada dering ada mention masuk ke twitter Jessica

** JessicaSNSD** : eonni, ital. mau main ya sama kalian :D #Senyumisnotmystyle

Lahh ini bocah tumben mau main sama kita. Biasanya juga sama F(x). oh apa mungkin sudah berubah menjadi f(2) ? atau f(3)? Hhmm

** KrystalAdeSica** : Eeohh mau kesini? Cibu dulu… hahaha #ketawainthemorning

Trriinnggg…. Nada dering menion masuk ke twitter Ital.

"Ceban aja yak? #kasihceban Kembalian ceban eon .-. RT ** JessicaSNSD KrystalAdeSica** : Eeohh mau kesini? Cibu dulu… hahaha #ketawainthemorning"

"lo bukan ade gw -_- RT ** KrystalAdeSica JessicaSNSD KrystalAdeSica** Ceban aja yak? #kasihceban Kembali ceban eon .-. "

"terus aku adenya siapa eon? #mulainangis RT** JessicaSNSD** lo bukan ade gw -_- RT ** KrystalAdeSica** "

"nemu di rumah tetangga #mulailapar RT ** KrystalAdeSica** terus aku adenya siapa eon? #mulainangis RT ** JessicaSNSD** lo bukan ade gw -_- RT "

Ya sampai akhirnya 3 jam berlalu dan mereka hanya berkutat di twitter mempermasalahkan betapa pabo nya Krysal adik Jessica ini. Ya maklum aja lah namanya juga masih kecil /?

Sementara Jung Sister ini masih perang twitter, beda halnya dengan Sunny dan Tiffany yang perang di kamar /?

"Ya! Sunny bantet apa yang kau lakukan sama kasurku?!" teriak tiffany si kuping sunny

"Well to the well. Aku cuman mau cuci seprei nya aja kok. Kasurmu gak ku robek robek." Jawab sunny

"But you can't to this to meee!" balas tiff make bahasa inggris.

"no no no no" balas sunny cepat sambil dance a-pink No No No *salah gaul*

"what no no no? you want to be a APink member? C'mon can you change the seprai? I want PINK!"

"Jebal hajima nonono nanana nenene nununu" sambil dance nonono sambil keluar kamar.

"hhhuaaa aku mau pink... aku gak mau kuning! emang kuning kuning yang ngambang di sungai? iiiyyuuhhh~!" kata tiff marah marah sambil merobek robek seprainya. poor seprai. mari berdoa untuk seprai.

Kita tinggalkan pertarungan gaje SunTiff itu. Mari beralih ke dapur.

Terdengar suara bunyi pisau sedang mengiris sawi putih. Hhhhmmm aromanya sudah tercium dari lorong rumah GG. Aroma air matang.

"masak apaan ya sekarang?" Tanya hyoyeon sama diri nya sendiri.

"masak mie kwetiauw aja apa yak? Jawab hyoyeon terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"jangan kwetiauw deh. Bikin tteokpoki aja apa ya?" Tanya hyoyeon terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Ahhh jangan deh. Masak mie aja." Jawab hyoyeon terhadap dirinya.

Sepertinya beginilah dunia hyoyeon ketika berada didapur. Bertanya dan menjawab sendiri. Poor Hyoyeon. Sekarang mari lihat kegiatan uri magnae di pagi hari ini.

Clikkk clikkk…

"update insta dulu "

-Morning SONE.. have a nais day ya… aku baru bangun nih"

Uploading photo…..

Clikk clikk

"update di twitter juga ^^"

-Morning SONE. Baru bangun aku langsung selfie. Kkkkk"

Ternyata magnae kita ini gila socmed ya kawan kawan. Sudahlah kita pergi ke YoonYul couple dulu. Biasanya mereka yang paling berisik kalo pagi pagi. Rebut karna makanan belum ada dihadapan mereka.

"ihhh syoo ini begini tau…" kata yoona ngebetulin rajutan syoo yang salah.

"ohh gtu.. ok ok"

"yoona ini gimana? Kok malah tanganku yang kurajut sendiri?" Tanya yuri dengan muka melas.

"ihhh kok kamu begini. Gunting semua. Ganti baru lagi rajutannya" jawab yoona kesal.

"aku cape…. Udah banyak itu yang ku rajut" jawab yuri makin melas wajahnya.

"banyak pala mu. Baru juga 5cm ini rajutan udah cape"

"kepala yuri banyak?" Tanya syoo degan polosnya "woooww amazing yur"

"hah kepalaku banyak?! Andweee" teriak yuri sambil megang kepalanya keluar kamar.

Sepertinya ketiga bocah itu sedang merajut sesuatu. Tapi kok rajutanny berbentuk bola benang rajutan? NEXT kita ke kamar Taeyeon.

"zzzzzz….."

Wowww taeng masih bobo cantik dikamarnya. Kamar penuh dengan ketentaram, tidak ada perang twitter, marah marah karna seprai bukan warna pink, tidak ada orang yang berbicara terhadap sirinya sendiri, tidak ada yang rebut akan kepala banyak.

"ehh loo pergi lo dari sini! Berani maling kancut gw lagi, gw hajar sampe mampus lu yak!" teriak taeng sambil ngigau nonjok nonjok.

Hiiiiiii sungguh preman leader kita ini.

Hhhaa sepertinya kalian sudah mengetahui bagaimana kebiasaan anak SNSD ketika dipagi hari. Semoga kalian tidak seperti mereka ya.

-THE TO THE END-

please coment in here.

muahhh


End file.
